deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paleomario66/My Top 10 Favorite Fictional Characters
Since so many people have decided to do these, I've decided to do one as well. Some of these should be obvious though. Honorable Mentions: #5: "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. Well, imagine feeling the way you do now, all of the time like the people of this planet do! Fools, how do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain, and HE had no way out? Well, now it's your turn...I hope you enjoy it!" #4: "You're a God...I get that, maybe the strongest of them all... but I don't care. Not even you can tell me what my limits are..." #3: "I can't go out like this... I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan!" #2: "I know your kind! You think you can just waltz in and take our planet! But you forgot one thing; I'm my father's son!" #1: "So the little pests chose to intervene from the sidelines. They just won't rest until I've been pushed to the very limits of my patience. YOU MEDDLING BRATS! I hope you all enjoy suffering the same fate as this planet!" Top 10: #10: "If the world chooses to become my enemy... I will fight like I always have." #9: "I'm from a much higher place than you… and I've seen the truth of this world, the Universe, and all things in it. I noticed the results and decided mortal beings should be destroyed. Mortals are the one and only failed creation of the gods. In order to make the world — the Universe — a beautiful paradise, I want to annihilate the mortals on the gods' behalf, who won't admit their failure!" #8: "Yeah, I guess when your family is the richest in the world, there aren't many toys that you don't have." #7: "Fine, Kakarot, you are the mightiest Saiyan, I've admitted that much. At least for now. But don't you dare think that this is over. I won't let you keep me in second place forever, feeding on the scraps of your glory. I will surpass you, and even then I'll keep pushing, I'll surpass every single warrior in the Universe. I won't stop until I'm the ultimate number one." "My, my. Is that your idea of power? Absolutely pathetic. And you have the gall to call yourselves a warrior race. That's what disgusts me about Saiyans. So much bravado but you always let me down." #6: "Mwahahaha! Now what do we have here? Why, if it isn't my old pal Luigi! Or is it Baby Luigi? '''I can't tell the difference.' Hey, remember the time when you trapped me in a painting for all eternity? Good times. But guess what? I GOT OUT! And now I'm painting the town red! Yes, it was I who broke the Dark Moon! This power-enhancing jeweled crown of mine made it easy. And now that all the ghosts of Evershade Valley are under my control... It's time to take my rightful place as supreme ruler of your world! You, that annoying scientist, and all your friends will look great hanging from the wall of my throne room! Aaaaaahahaha!"'' #5: "Still here? Has the dark power not crushed your puny hopes? Soon this kingdom will vanish along with all who dwell within. And you, too, will sleep eternally in the dark power's embrace!" "I have a little fury even with my remembering... Red! And green! A pair of jumping hammers in red and green who are looking like you!" #4: "Just because you're in red doesn't mean you're strong. Have at you!" #3: "Welcome! Welcome new galaxy!" #2: "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Of course. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him. I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one." #1: "GWAHAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! Listen up. You're saying this kingdom will vanish? '''NOT TODAY!' THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!!"'' Category:Blog posts